Alternate Reality
by Kingdom ZeroChan
Summary: When Daisuke Motomiya and the DD are subject to watching the adventures of their counterparts, how will they react to the secrets thrown out and different relationships? How will their counterparts react to the information they did not know?
1. Chapter 1 - Strangers

A boy with mahagony colored hair and dark brown eyes was seen in a bedroom. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya sighed as he stared at the ceiling, sitting in his desk chair. Ever since MaloMyotismon had been defeated by him and the rest of the younger Digi-Destined, peace was finally restored. Things were also different for the Digi-Destined. Taichi was focusing more than ever into his passion of soccer, though Daisuke suspected this was because Yamato and Sora hooked up.

Mimi and Koushiro were getting closer as well, though it was a bit difficult due to the time-difference. Jo was giving his everything in his medical career. Meanwhile, Ken and Miyako were finally dating (as Miyako made the first move) and to Daisuke's sadness and frustration, Takeru and Hikari were dating as well.

Even though he was sad about Hikari dating Takeru, he couldn't exactly do anything about it. Hikari dated who she wanted to date, even if it wasn't Takeru. Back to the subject of MaloMyotismon defeat. The Digital World and Earth were finally saved, and now everyone can be at peace. It just didn't occur to Daisuke that things would be so… Boring. No adventures, no thrilling feeling, just homework and studying.

He was glad that no one was with the threatening chance of dying but he still thirsted for adventure. He couldn't stand being in one place. Not to mention, he hadn't seen V-mon in so long, he missed his Digimon partner. Once again sighing, Daisuke never noticed a portal opening up behind him until it sucked him in.

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he felt himself stirring. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a room that had a homey feeling to it. Except it wasn't his room. "What the…" Daisuke muttered as he stood up slowly. "What the…" Another voice said, eerily like his own, and Daisuke turned around only to gawk.

Standing before him was well, himself. Not mirror-self but like real-life self! Except this, him, was older, taller, hair spikier than his that had tinges of brown, blonde and black? His brown eyes also held tinges of blue and yellow, appearing a bit more rounder than his own and holding innocence in them. Nothing like his own (yeah right). Despite the innocence in his other self, his eyes also held the look of an experience warrior, one who went through hardships. "Who… Who are you?" Daisuke stuttered and his other self blinked. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya. But my friends sometimes call me Sora and other nicknames" he answered. Daisuke decided to ignore the last part. "But, I'm Daisuke Motomiya!" He exclaimed only to have 'Daisuke' frown in confusion. "Don't tell me I landed in a parallel universe" he heard him mumble.

Great, his other self is insane, just what he needed. "Listen here you imposter-" Daisuke was cut off by another eerily familiar voice.

"Sora?"

Both boys turned to look at Hikari. Except it wasn't Daisuke's Hikari. This Hikari had longer hair that had tinges of red, blond and blue. Her eyes held tints of different shades of blue. She was also taller. "Kairi!" 'Daisuke' exclaimed and he raced to her, engulfing her in a hug. 'Hikari' giggled and embraced him as well, nuzzling her head on his neck. "I thought you were gone for a second" Daisuke heard her mutter.

"I told you I promised to never leave without telling, remember?" 'Daisuke' scolded gently with a teasing tone. 'Hikari' released a laugh before separating. Daisuke stood there, watching the intimate moment, with a bright blush on his cheeks. Even if this 'Hikari' wasn't his own, it was still a version of her. A version of her hugging a version of him intimately.

The blush on his cheeks just got hotter. 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' turned to him with confused eyes. "Did we land in a parallel universe?" 'Hikari' asked and Daisuke groaned inwardly. Was this 'Hikari' mentally insane as well? "Maybe, you just never know with the Gummi ship" 'Daisuke' said with a shrug. 'Hikari' gave him a small glare, "which is why you're never driving again" she declared, while 'Daisuke' gave an indignant squawk. "Alright, what is going on here?!" Daisuke finally exploded, glaring at the two imposters.

'Hikari' grinned at him. "He's got your temper alright" she whispered and 'Daisuke' pouted. 'Hikari' turned to face him. "Daisuke here is your counterpart from another world" she said bluntly. Daisuke gaped at her for a moment but before he could protest, he heard Miyako's voice in his head.

' _Davis you idiot! If the Digital World exists, what makes you think parallel worlds don't?!_ '

He sighed and let his anger go. "Alright, if you're my counterpart, shouldn't you be in your world?" He asked. "Well we should be, but somehow, we ended up here" 'Daisuke' said shrugging. "Because of your bad driving skills" 'Hikari' added and 'Daisuke' glared at her. "Kari!" He whined. Before anything else can be done or said, they all heard a voice call out, "Sora? Kairi?" Tinted with panic. 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' looked at each other with bright smiles. "Riku!" They yelled out happily and rushed out, leaving Daisuke alone. He stared in bewilderment before shaking his head.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari, his Hikari, greeted him with a relieved smile as she got up to hug him. Daisuke froze for a moment before hugging back. "I thought you were gone" she mumbled, almost repeating the same words 'Hikari' had said. "Silly" he murmured back before they separated. The hug was definitely shorter than the one 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' had shared but it was worth it.

The two turned to see everyone watching them, some having smiles, others indifferent and one with a frown (Takeru). "Alright, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" 'Taichi' suggested with a grin. Seeing that no one had a problem with it, he went first. "My name is Taichi Kamiya, but you guys can call me Ventus or Ven"

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, but call me Aqua instead"

"I'm Yamato Ishida, Terra is fine for me"

Next it was the other three.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but you guys can just call me Sora!"

"I'm Hikari Yagami, but Kairi is a better name"

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji, Riku is fine with me"

The two groups shared secret smiles with each other, causing the Digi-Destined to eye them with suspicion. Taichi decided to go first.

"I'm Yagami Taichi but you guys can call me Tai if you want"

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, and since Sora has my name you guys can call me Biyo"

"I'm Ishida Yamato, but Matt suits me better"

"I'm Tachikwa Mimi! Mimi is fine with me"

"My name's Izumi Koushiro, Izzy is my nickname"

"I'm Kido Jo, and Jo is fine with me"

Next it was the Younger Digi-Destined.

"I'm Motomiya Daisuke, so you guys can call me Davis or Daisuke!"

"My name is Yagami Hikari, but if you want you can call me Kari"

"I'm Takaishi Takeru but T.K is my nickname"

"The name's Inoue Miyako, you guys can call me Yolei though"

"My name is Hida Iori but I find Cody better"

"And I'm Ichijouji Ken, you can just call me Ken"

On the couches, they actually had their names printed as to where they sit. On one of the main couch it says "Ken, Daisuke and Hikari" while the other couch reads "Kairi, Sora and Riku". On the back, one big couch reads "Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Mimi, Koushiro and Jo". The other three couches read "Biyo, Taichi and Yamato" and "Terra, Ventus and Aqua". As everyone sat down, the screen in front of them flickered to life. Then it started.

 **It started by showing stormy night. In a flash of golden light, letters began to appear, creating the words "Kingdom Hearts".**

"Kingdom Hearts! Then that means, this is about us! Unless, you guys know something called like that?" At the end of his sentence, Sora sent an uncertain look to his counterpart and the others, nodding when they all shook their heads. "What exactly is Kingdom Hearts?" Miyako asked curiously.

"It's-" Sora was about to explain when suddenly he was muted. Pausing, he touched his throat. "What the…" Sora was astonished at this. "How come you couldn't speak?" Kairi asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out once we finished with this thing" Riku said, motioning his head to the screen.

 **The screen momentarily turned black, before a dark night appeared, clouds surrounding the sky. The next thing they see is someone's eyes closed. It was a boy, indeed, and his hair flowed gently, as if the wind was caressing it. As the camera zoomed out, it became apparent that he was falling. Big, dark brown eyes opened, oddly calmed.**

"That's me" Both Daisuke's murmured as everyone turnd to look at them. "No, you're younger here. Although your eyes are still round, these hold way too much innocence" Riku said with a frown. Ken glanced at his counterpart, wondering if Daisuke's counterpart and his own were best friends as well.

"Not only that but you're also shorter" Kairi commented with a firm nod. "Don't insult my height" Sora pouted at her and she only grinned back. Hikari stared at both of them. Daisuke and her never had a conversation like that, only in their childhood days. She honestly missed it. What had changed? 'Maybe it was my relationship with T.K? But why, Daisuke hadn't complained about it'. She decided to think about it later.

 **The screen momentarily left Daisuke, and instead flashed to the night. A color of crimson red lighted the screen, like a lightning bolt. As words began appearing once more, each were highlighted in a golden color.**

" _ **I've been having, these weird thoughts lately…"**_

"What weird thoughts?" Riku and Ken frowned, asking at the same time and glancing at their respective best friend. Daisuke shrugged while Sora guiltily squirmed. "I'll tell you later" he finally sighed out and Riku nodded.

 **The letters disappeared before more words appeared, each lighted by the same golden color.**

" _ **Like is any of this for real or not?"**_

"Real or not?" Taichi questioned, glancing at his protégé. Daisuke only looked at the screen, wondering just what his counterpart was thinking. Maybe it was with the dreams he'd been having.

"You should've told us" Kairi said with a small huff and Sora shot her an apologetic smile.

 **Then, music started playing.**

 **The screen faded into black and then Daisuke, three times to be exact. Daisuke's eyes began to slowly open before the camera changed. It showed Daisuke in a different perspective, in water and drowning.**

"What the?" Miyako and Takeru gaped. "When did you die?!" Takeru asked, his blue eyes turned to stare at Daisuke. The boy himself scowled at the screen. "This feels vaguely familiar…" He said quietly, unfortunately everybody heard it. "Familiar?" Aqua asked, turning to look at him worriedly.

Daisuke didn't answer and instead turned to stare at his counterpart. Both seemed to have a mental conversation as they finally nodded after a few long seconds. "We'll tell later" the others sagged. "Daisuke-kun" Hikari said with a worried tone and Daisuke shot her a goofy smile.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan" he said and she nodded reluctantly.

 **A light shined above in the surface but Daisuke just fell even more downwards. Bubbles left his lips before his eyes suddenly snapped open.**

" _ **Oh!**_ "

 **The music had words added this time.**

 **Daisuke was no longer in the water, but in an island this time.**

The counterpart Trio looked like they were going to say something but decided not to, as they knew what would happen. So they settled for something simple. "That's our home" Kairi said with a proud smile. Iori blinked in a surprise. Did they not live in a city? "You guys live in an island?" Mimi's eyes sparkled with curiousity and awe.

"How is it?" Biyo asked with an excited smile, her dark pink eyes lighting up. "Maybe later, we don't know if we can say anything" Riku said, his dark blue eyes tinged with green, yellow and blue lighting up. He missed Destiny Islands.

 **Daisuke examined his surroundings in confusion, before the sun shined on his eyes, causing him to cover them with his hand. Looking forward, he found a boy in the ocean, with his back turned. This boy had slightly long, dark blue hair.**

 **Daisuke clearly recognized this boy as his eyes lit up and a grin overtook his face.**

" _ **You're giving me.**_ "

"This song has a good beat" Yamato said, Terra nodding in agreement. Aqua and Ventus snorted in amusement, fond of their best friends obsession with music with Taichi and Biyo sharing smiles.

 **Suddenly, Daisuke's face overtook a panicked expression. A wave was coming up to Ken, who turned around, either aware or ignoring the wave.**

" _ **Too many things, lately.**_ "

"Ken-kun" Hikari said softly, her cherry eyes widening in the fear. Ken's eyes on the screen… Looked so sinister. Takeru, from his seat, tensed in anger and fear was starting to invade his head. Flashes of Patamon's death ran through his mind making him clench his fists.

 **Ken outstreched his hand towards Daisuke, a smirk lifting his lips.**

" _ **You're all I need! (All I want).**_ "

"Really evil" Kairi teased making Riku shoot her a small smile. "Quiet you" he said, swatting her arm and making her laugh. The Digi-Destined Trio glanced at each other than look away. While Daisuke and Ken are normally close, they weren't exactly close to Hikari like their counterparts. While Daisuke is Hikari's childhood friend, they weren't close anymore.

 **Daisuke dashed through the water, hoping to meet Ken, but the water reached them first.**

" _ **You smiled at me. (And said and said.)**_ "

 **Daisuked swirled around the water, like in the beginning, before stopping.**

" _ **Don't get me wrong I love you.**_ "

"You loooooove me?" Riku teased, shooting a smug smirk at him. Sora blushed brightly, punching Riku on the shoulder. "Shut up Riku" he grumbled while Kairi giggled, secretly leaving light strokes on his inner thigh, making Sora shiver silently.

 **In front of Daisuke stood Ken, still holding his hand out.**

" _ **But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will-**_ "

 **Daisuke tried to swim towards Ken but the tides were too strong, pulling him away.**

" _ **Understand what I meant when I said no.**_ "

 **The screen turned black before showing that it was the sunset. Daisuke laid in the water, floating upwards.**

" _ **I don't think like is quite that simple**_ **."**

"Do you not know how to swim?" Miyako asked with a raised eyebrow, naturally ignoring Daisuke's angry sputters. "I can perfectly swim fine, thank you very much" Sora snorted, turning away with a huff. This Miyako reminded him a lot of his own, all angry vibes but soft inside. His eyes held a bit of longing. He missed his dear friends.

 **Daisuke came out from the ocean, shaking off water from his hair and immediately drying it. As he examined his surroundings, he soon caught sight of a brown-haired girl.**

" _ **When you walk away you don't hear me say-**_ "

"Wow, your hair is as short as Hikari in this one" Terra said, surprised. Kairi shrugged at it. Honestly, she liked her long hair, maybe it was something that ran down from _them_. Plus the red, blond and blue tinges in her hair were badass. She loved them, and it made her feel more connected to _them_.

 **Hikari cupped her hands to her mouth as she yelled something before beginning to wave enthusiastically. Daisuke waved back just as he excited before starting to go towards her.**

" _ **Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Simple and Clean is the way is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!**_ "

"Simple and Clean?" Kairi raised an eyebrow to the name while Terra and Yamato bobbed their heads in excitement. "This song is amazing and it's in English!" Yamato said, taking out a notepad from nowhere and beginning to write something.

 **Once he arrived, Daisuke leaned forward trying to catch his breath. Hikari said something before beginning to giggle as he shot her a grin. Her laughing however stopped once she noticed something in the sky. It was a small group of shooting stars that were falling down.**

" _ **Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on!**_ "

"A person?" Biyo murmured, Mimi staring at the screen in confusion. Koushiro squinted his dark eyes at the person falling, seemingly familiar. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realized who it was.

 **Hikari and Daisuke look up in shock and surprise as along with the stars there's a boy falling with them. The camera suddenly zooms in to Daisuke's face as he realizes that the boy falling with the stars is him. As Daisuke realized this he began to fall, making Hikari look down at him in shock.**

" _ **Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!**_ "

"IT'S DAISUKE!" Koushiro yelled, making the DD gasp in shock. The Counterpart Trio glanced at each other, mentally thinking just what this could mean.

 **Daisuke fell through the sky, his arm reaching out to Hikari as she did the same.**

" _ **Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on!**_ "

 **Except Hikari's image blurred and disappeared behind water. Daisuke closed his eyes and let his arm hand limply, falling in somewhat peace.**

" _ **Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!**_ "

"Again with the water?" Taichi grunted, taking another glance at his protégé and his counterpart. He was really starting to get bad signs and was hoping that nothing would happen to his successor as well as his sisters counterpart.

 **Daisuke swirled into the water once more before landing on his feet. Glancing around, Daisuke took a step forward and blue light exploded from downwards. The mosaic that he stood from glowed, and birds peeled off revealing the picture. A handsome young man with spiky brown hair, a red jumpsuit and a giant yellow weapon-like key. Daisuke looked up as the birds flew away in a circuling motion.**

"Birds underwater?"

"What the hell does all of this mean?"

"Sora" Riku's voice made everyone quiet. The boy was looking at his best friend with serious eyes. "That was _him_ right?" He asked and Sora just nodded. "Who's him?" Jo asked, tired of all the secrecy. "We'll tell you when we can, this is important information" Kairi said firmly.

"I have a question" Mimi said and everybody turned to her. "What is your relationship?" She asked, looking at the Counterpart Trio. They glanced at each other before Sora spoke. "We're all best friends, ever since we were really young." Mimi looked vaguly disappointed. She wanted to see if they were dating anyone.

She never really told but she wasn't really a fan of Takeru and Hikari dating. Not because she dislikes Takeru but because the relationship in her eyes didn't really fit in her opinion. On the other hand, she had always found Daisuke's affections for Hikari cute and adorable. That's why mentally she was always cheering on for "DaiKari" to happen. "Next?" Ventus offered and the others nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 - Daydreaming

**Hello everyone! It's me, Kingdom ZeroChan, and I've come with another story! It's been years since I've been on this website and decided to start a new leaf. Meaning, I'm going to erase most of my work here. Some of you might be sad but it's how it's going to work.**

 **I got this idea after I noticed how similar Daisuke, Hikari and Ken are to the Destiny Trio. Daisuke, like Sora, starts out as just a kid who has no experience and wants to have fun. Hikari, like Kairi, is just a girl who wants to her friends to be together, and for the world to be at peace. Ken, like Riku, turns evil and then turns into a new life thanks to his best friend.**

 **This will have threesome relationships! If this disgusts you, or makes you uncomfortable, turn back around and find another story. I didn't get to do this for the first chapter so I'm doing it here. Enough talk, lets start!**

 **"Bold" -** The show.

 **"Bold +** Songs in the show.

 _"Italics" -_ Thinking.

Disclaimer: I own nada. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon 01 and 02.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is going to take some time" Biyo said. "How long though?" Terra asked with a raised eyebrow. Sora shrugged, "I have no idea". Daisuke looked at him in shock, "do you not keep track of time or something?" he asked. "It's just time flew by, I never noticed how long our adventure was" Sora said. "I'm pretty sure it's been years" Kairi said, lightly scraching her chin. "Hey is anyone hungry?" Taichi asked, coming out from the kitchen. "I'm starving" Yamato agreed.

"I found some snacks and some ingredients to cook food. Anyone knows how to?" He asked. "I could cook some noodles" Daisuke offered. "I can cook other stuff too, just leave it to us" Sora said with a smile and dragged his counterpart to the kitchen. Ken stared at Riku curiously. "So, how is your Daisuke?" He asked.

Riku and Kairi shared a look before Kairi started. "Well for one, our Daisuke is just as a cute as your Daisuke, if not, even more" she stated with a smile. Hikari slightly blushed as those words came out of her counterparts mouth. Her counterpart really is close to Daisuke, more so than her. Takeru blinked at those words, feeling slight jealousy curl over his heart.

He wondered where his counterpart was and if his counterpart was close to this Hikari. "He's also childish, a tsundere, and really affectionate. He gets embarrassed easily but tries to hide it behind his tsundere act" Riku added, smirking at the flashbacks he remembered. Mimi and Biyo shared a look. These versions of Ken and Hikari were _really_ close to this version of Daisuke. "You said you saw your home during the song. What's it called?" Iori asked, leaning forward. Although they didn't know if it was permitted, Kairi answered.

"Destiny Islands."

"It sounds... Magical" Jo said reluctantly. "Oh you have no idea" Riku said, laughing. "How about you guys?" Takeru asked, looking at the other trio. "I don't think we can say anything. I don't think we'll actually show up" Aqua answered, giving an apologetic smile. "Aw" Miyako deflated. She wanted to know more about the counterparts of her Senpai's.

"Do you know our counterparts?" Iori asked. "Oh yeah, you guys are friends with Sora" Kairi answered. Before anything else could be said, the voices of Sora and Daisuke rang out.

"Lunch is done!"

Everyone rushed to the kitchen, eyeing the delicious-looking ramen, sandwiches, juices and other light snacks. After eating until they were satisfied, Sora and Daisuke ushered everyone out as they cleaned the dishes.

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen as they waited for the images to show up. This time, everyone sat in different seats

(Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori. Daisuke and Ken sat in their own corner. Biyo and Yamato sat together with Taichi. Koushiro, Jo and Mimi sat in a couch together. This left Ventus, Aqua and Terra in one couch, along with Riku, Sora and Kairi in another.)

 **The screen started exactly where the "opening song" let off. Daisuke was still standing on the blue platform with the birds long gone. Apart from the colorful platform, he was surrounded by just darkness. As he took his surroundings, a voice began to speak and words appeared on the screen.**

" _ **So much to do, so little time…**_ "

"Little time? For what?" Iori asked, his clever eyes narrowing, gears spinning on his head as he thought for possible theories. "Sora, do you think it's _that_?" Kairi asked and Sora just frowned. "But what is _that_?" Ventus asked, his brown eyes showing frustration. "We can only say that it's bad" Riku said.

" _ **Take your time.**_

 _ **Don't be afraid.**_ "

"Me, afraid?" Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't start now Sora" Riku said warningly. He remembered all of the embarrassing moments Sora had and he wasn't afraid to use them. "You tell, I tell. You know, I have some dirt on you too" Sora rebuked though he was nervous. He didn't need people knowing _that_ incident.

 **The screen zoomed in to the mosaic. The boy was handsome and really cute. His eyes were closed and he held a peaceful expression though it kind of had a tint of longing to it, as if he was trying to remember something. His hair was spiky and a brown color. His suit looked to be like a version of Mickey Mouse's own suit with belts and chains along with gloves and big yellow shoes. On his hand he held a giant yellow key-like weapon.**

 **Portraits surrounding him, along with silver crowns. The other portraits depicated two humans and two animals. The animals were a fierce looking duck and dog. The humans were a male with slightly long spiky hair and a smirking face, while the female had short hair and held a sad face.**

"It's really him" Kairi said with a grin, feeling her heart flutter. She knew it wasn't her emotions but somebody elses. Sora and Riku felt the same fluttering feeling Kairi was feeling, and they smiled softly. The others looked at the practically _glowing_ trio with confused but happy smiles. Their happiness was infectious. "Why are you guys so happy?" Daisuke asked, turning to Kairi. She looked down at him and he blushed at the sight of her smile.

"You'll see" she said and he pouted at her vague answer. Hikari shifted uncomfortably as she saw the interaction, causing Takeru to put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She did not feel any comfort at all.

" _ **The door is still shut.**_

 _ **Now, step forward.**_

 _ **Can you do it?"**_

Daisuke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "this dream is ridiculous". Beside him, Ken, shot him an apologetic smile and patted his back gently. "There is a reason as to why they're showing us this" Terra pointed out and Aqua nodded in agreement. "I have to admit though, it's boring" Ventus and Taichi said at the same time, causing them to grin at each other. Biyo sighed as an exasperated smile crossed her lips and Yamato turned to hide his small grin.

 **Daisuke stepped forward and a platform rosed from the ground. It was a sword floating above it.**

" _ **Power sleeps within you."**_

"Power? Does it mean _that_?" Aqua asked interested. Sora and the other three nodded, showing they knew what she was talking about and that her hunch was correct. The DD stared at the group in frustration, wondering what _that_ could be. "I can't wait till I get an explanation" Miyako muttered and Takeru nodded.

 **Another platform rosed, this time a red shield with three circles on the cover.**

"That symbol" Riku trailed off, a bright smile shining through. "Mickey" Kairi and Sora whispered, making sure the others hand't heard.

" _ **If you give it form…**_

 **The last platform was a blue staff with the same three circles at the end.**

" _ **It will give you strength.**_

 _ **Choose well."**_

"Offense, defense and magic, huh? I wonder what you'll pick" Terra said with a raised eyebrow. "Knowing Daisuke, he'll probably pick offense first" Miyako said, laughing. Kairi and Riku shot Miyako small, unnoticeable glares that Sora thankfully calmed down. "And what is that supposed to mean, grape hair?" Daisuke growled, causing Miyako to glare at him fiercely. Before a dispute could break out, Hikari broke it up. "Daisuke-kun, Miyako-chan, let's finish watching so that maybe we could get some answers" she said calmly. Miyako and Daisuke glared at each other for a moment before sighing and turning back to the screen.

 **Looking at the three platforms, Daisuke reached the sword first.**

" _ **The power of the warrior.**_

 _ **Invincible courage.**_

 _ **A sword of terrible destruction.**_

 _ **Is this the power you seek?"**_

 **Daisuke stared at the sword for a minute before shaking his head. He left the sword and turned to the shield.**

" _ **The power of the guardian.**_

 _ **Kindness to aid friends.**_

 _ **A shield to repel all.**_

 _ **Is this the power you seek?"**_

Sora's eyes saddened at the voice's description. Kairi noticed immediately. "You okay?" She asked, grabbing his hand and drawing small circles of comfort. Sora instantly cheered up and nodded with a reassuring smile. Kairi smiled back and turned back to the screen, her hand never leaving Sora's.

 **Daisuke brightened up and nodded, "yeah". The shield disappeared and Daisuke's hands glowed for a bit before returning to normal.**

" _ **Now, what will you give up in exchange?"**_

"Equivalent exchange?" Daisuke asked with a grin and Miyako groaned. "Don't quote Fullmetal Alchemist!" Daisuke just laughed and Hikari allowed a smile to slip in.

 **Looking at the two platforms, Daisuke ran towards the staff.**

" _ **The power of the mystic.**_

 _ **Inner strength.**_

 _ **A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

 _ **You give up this power?"**_

 **Daisuke thought about this one. If he gave up the staff, he would be left with offense and defense. While having a sword that caused destruction made him uneasy, he needed offense to protect his friends. Having magic wasn't really something he needed. If he could learn how to defend and how to attack then he would have a high chance of protecting those close to him.**

"Daisuke-kun…" Hikari muttered, her cherry eyes wide. The Daisuke in the screen reminded her of her Daisuke, only this one was open and more expressive. She knew Daisuke wasn't really a jerk or that he was an idiot. Sure, he had his moments but no one was perfect. She knew that underneath his mask, existed a person who greatly cared for his friends and those close to him.

He might've never expressed it openly, but he showed it through his actions. Such as when he saved everyone from MaloMyotismon.

 **Daisuke then gave his answer. "Yes" while nodding his head. The staff then disappeared from his hands.**

" _ **You've chosen the power of the guardian.**_

 _ **You've given up the power of the mystic.**_

 _ **Is this the form you choose?"**_

 **Daisuke only nodded in response, oddly serious. Suddenly, the ground shook and the platforms melted. Colors began disappearing, until leaving darkness as Daisuke fell down. He swirled through the dark, like he did in the previous scene. This time, a new platform rose up.**

 **This platform showed another boy sleeping, looking a bit similar to the brown boy. This one had golden hair styled in a weird, to-the-side look and fair skin. The portraits surrounding him were a boy and a girl, someone with a mask and an old man. The boy had slightly spiky hair and a serious face while the girl had really short hair and had an angry face. The old man had an evil smile across his lips while it wasn't determined the gender of the person with the mask.**

Ventus' eyes widen at the sight of the golden boy, as did Aqua and Terra. "Is that _him_?!" Aqua asked in shock. Iori pursed his lips. Who were these people? What connections did they have with their counterparts?

 **Daisuke landed gracefully on the platform, looking around once more. His hands glowed before the shield appeared in his right hand.**

" _ **You've gained the power to fight**_ **."**

 **Daisuke stared at the shield with ecastic eyes, watching over it and examining it. Finding the shield suited for him he swung it around, testing it.**

Riku sighed at this while Kairi let out a fond smile, "Sora, your weapon lust is showing" she said. Sora blushed at the wording. "I thought we agreed not to call it that!" He yelled, his bright blush stopping him from looking intimidating. Daisuke sweat-dropped while the DD bursted in laughter. Weapon lust? "Boy Davis, your counterpart sure has funny quirks" Takeru said while Hikari giggled softly. Daisuke growled at Takeru but playfully.

" _ **Alright! You've got it.**_

 _ **Use this power to protect yourself and others.**_

 _ **There will be times you have to fight.**_

 **Daisuke looked in confusion before spotting a small, black creature with golden eyes sprouting from the ground.**

"A Heartless" Sora said with hardened eyes. He still remembered that time. Ventus, Aqua and Terra stared at the creatures with hard faces as well. There were so many of them back at their home. Iori and Ken stored the name for future questions.

" _ **Keep your light burning strong.**_ "

 **Daisuke, despite his fear, lunged at the creatures, knowing he needed to fight. While his moves were sloppy and inexperienced, he still managed to defeat them.**

" _ **Behind you!**_ "

 **Daisuke gasped and turned around, catching sight of the Heartless sunking into the ground. Growling lowly under his breath, Daisuke circled the Heartless for a moment before it sprung from the ground and lunged at him. He covered himself with the shield and started fighting it off. Suddenly, shadows began devouring the mosaic and Daisuke was caught in it. He tried to hold himself but it didn't work, he sunked down.**

"Scary" Hikari whispered, grabbing Daisuke's hand. She ignored the slight tightining of Takeru's arm and instead squeezed Daisuke's hand gently, hoping to give him comfort. Even though this was happening to his counterpart, he was still Daisuke, her childhood friend. She didn't need to worry about his counterpart, her and Ken's counterparts were comforting Sora anyway.

 **When Daisuke opened his eyes, he was in a new mosaic. This mosaic was silver, with no boy and instead had crowns. A lot of silver crowns. As Daisuke picked himself up, a silver door was across him. Daisuke scowled, "I can't open that thing" he muttered to himself. Turning around, he saw a light peeking through the darkness. It was then that the door became solid.**

 **Taking a hesitant step, Daisuke opened the door. The bright light made him flinch and shut his eyes, but then he opened them and found he didn't need to worry. He walked in the light with no problems.**

Ken smiled. "You're really trusting, you know" he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sora turned around with wide, confused eyes. "Of course, I'm not afraid of the light or darkness" he said with a raised eyebrow. Riku winced but Sora grabbed his hand in comfort, Kairi putting a hand on his back.

Sora and Ken smiled at each other, coming to an understanding.

" _ **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_ "

 **Daisuke appeared in another platform, this time, it being red and a black haired boy in the center. He was sleeping as well, with a black armor and a scary-looking weapon. He was upside down though.**

Sora stared at the picture with a warm gaze. ' _Vanitas_ ' he thought.

 **More Heartless appeared, this time surrouding Daisuke. Clutching his shield, Daisuke dashed at them and took them out, this time slightly more faster than the other times. A staircase appeared, made of colorful blocks. Daisuke grinned and ran forward, landing on another mosaic. This mosaic was purple, with three star-shaped sea-shells in different colors. The top one green, the bottom left one blue and the bottom right one orange.**

Terra stared at the sea-shells in surprise. "Wayfinders" he said. "Wayfinders? What are those?" Koushiro asked. "Wayfinders are shells made of Thalassa shells. They're supposedly made for luck and to reunite with someone, such as friends or lovers" Kairi explained. Mimi grew hearts in her eyes, so romantic! Biyo stared at the Wayfinders before glancing at Yamato. If Thalassa shells existed in her world…

 **Daisuke looked up as he walked forward.**

" _ **The closer you get to the light.**_

 _ **The greater your shadow becomes.**_ "

Sora glanced at Riku, who had a guilty look in his face. Sora scowled and swatted his head, Riku grumbling as he massaged the area. Kairi silently laughed and patted her boys on their back.

 **Daisuke's shadow sprouted from the ground, despite his shock. He backed away in fear.**

" _ **But don't be afraid.**_

 _ **And don't forget.**_ "

 **Daisuke turned to run, only to see that if he did, he would fall from the platform. Turning around once more, he realized he needed to fight. He jumped back to get distance but his shield disappeared and he fell to the floor.**

" _ **But don't be afraid.**_ "

"How am I not supposed to be afraid?" Daisuke asked. Taichi ruffled his hair. "Just have courage" he whispered on his ear and Daisuke's eyes went wide before nodding. Taichi grinned proudly at this protégé.

 **A shadow began to drag him in.**

" _ **You hold the mightiest weapon of all**_ **."**

 **Daisuke continued to fall, being overcome by darkness.**

" _ **So don't forget.**_ "

 **He was now completely covered in darkness.**

" _ **You are the one who will open the door.**_ "

"Open the door?" Ken and Iori mumbled, glancing at each other. Could it be the door that showed in the middle of the dream? ' _Daisuke mumbled that he couldn't open it. Maybe that's foreshadowing it?_ ' Iori thought, glancing at Sora.


	3. Chapter 3 - Island of Hidden Destinies

**Hello everyone! Kingdom ZeroChan here. Sorry for the late update, I couldn't do the whole, update everyday thing. I don't think I ever will again. Anyway, here's the third chapter to Alternate Reality, hope everyone enjoys it! Hikari is steps away from learning the secret of the Destiny Trio. Will she spill if she learns it? Or will she keep it hidden?**

 **Bold =** Movie text.

 _Italics =_ Thinking.

 **Bold +** _Italics =_ Songs / OST

* * *

 **The sun shined brightly, the waves crashing gently on the shore. Laying in the sand was a slowly stirring Daisuke. He yawned as he opened his eyes, revealing sleepy, chocolate brown eyes. He sat up, staring at the ocean ahead of him, before deciding to lay down once again. He yawned once more before someone popped in front of him. It was a young Hikari with her hair short.**

 **At the sight of his best friend, Daisuke yelped and stood up at lightning speed.**

Meanwhile, everyone was laughing. Sora was pouting and blushing at being embarrassed, once again. The DD were enjoying the light moment. It wasn't common to see Hikari startle Daisuke. "Nice face there Davis" Miyako laughed, holding her stomach. Hikari giggled and patted her embarrassed childhood friend. "It's alright Daisuke-kun, it happens to everyone" she said soothingly, trying to contain her giggles.

"Even you're laughing at me Hikari-chan" Daisuke sulked.

 _ **Hello Destiny Islands III Ost**_

" **Whoa!" Daisuke yelled as he turned to face her. He scowled at the giggling girl. "A little break would be appreaciated, Kari" he said. "Daisuke-kun, you lazy butt. I knew I'd find you slacking around here" Hikari said with a small smirk, slightly leaning towards him.**

"Damn Hikari, who knew you were such a spitfire" Miyako said with her eyes a bit wide. It wasn't common to hear Hikari say these things, since she'd rather take a gentle and soft approach. Hikari stared at the screen curiously, not minding the words her other used. Maybe she could use that against Daisuke some day. He does tend to slightly slack off at times.

" **No you got it all wrong! There was this big ass shadow that swallowed me up like I was fried shrimp! I couldn't do anything not even breath- OW!" He was interrupted by Hikari whacking him on the head with mirth-filled eyes. "Are you half-asleep or something?"**

"Fried shrimp" Daisuke and Sora said in unison, drool starting to form at the corner of their mouth. While the others cringed in disgust, Riku sighed and produced a hanckerchief out of seemingly thin air, before wiping the drool away. "Save your lusting fantasies of fried shrimp for another time" he added as he folded the hanckerchief.

"RIKU!"

" **Goddamn it, Kari! And no I'm not half-asleep, I'm awake thanks to** _ **someone**_ **, waking me up" Daisuke groaned, shooting a glare at the girl, who pointedly ignored it with an innocent smile. "The dream was really weird though, kinda creepy now that I think about it" he continued with a frown this time. "Yeah sure" Hikari snorted and walked in front of the ocean.**

 **Daisuke stared at her in wonder, "Hey Hikari, you're not around from here" he said and Hikari interrupted with a sarcastic, drawled out "No" to which he glared and she giggled.**

"Damn Kairi" Ventus laughed and she smirked at him. "Who knew you were such a firefly?" Takeru teased his girlfriend and she flushed in embarrassment. Kairi was more assertive than she was, that's for sure.

" **So how was your hometown like?" He asked. Hikari continued to stare at the ocean before she answered. "It was lively, that was for sure. My babysitters, Leon and Aerith, were very kind to me. Aerith was like a mother-figure, always caring for me and making sure I was happy. Leon was like my tough, protective older brother. He protected me from bullies and taught me some moves but I was too lazy to learn more" she described.**

" **Do you miss them?" Daisuke asked and Hikari's silence was enough as an answer.**

"I really do" Kairi said softly but everybody managed to hear. Sora and Riku rubbed her back in comfort and Hikari bit her lip. She's never heard of these people, but she could feel a faint warmth in her chest. In her heart.

She may not know them, but they were already holding a space in her heart.

 **Everything was quiet for a moment before Hikari broke it. "I may miss them, but I feel joy being in this place. You could say that while I want to visit my birthplace, this here, is my home" she gestured around her. Daisuke grinned at her before saying, "I would want to visit your birthplace too. It sounds like a cool place, besides, it's** _ **another**_ **world" he said with star-filled eyes.**

"So cute" Kairi and Riku whispered in unison, causing Sora to blush. These two teased him way too much. "So, different worlds exist in your reality?" Daisuke asked. It was no wonder his other kept going on about parallel universes. His reality was about other worlds being out there.

"That's right" Aqua nodded. Ventus had an excited smile on his lips, eager at his thoughts. He had always wanted to visit other worlds but he was stuck training for now. "Prodigious! Have you gone to other worlds?" Koushiro asked, leaning curiously and craving for more knowledge.

The trios looked at each other with mischiveous eyes. "Spoilers!" They said in harmony, causing the DD to deflate.

 **Hikari smiled and turned to face him, "then what are we waiting for? We gotta build the raft for that to work!" She said before a new voice entered the conversation. "So this is where the two of you have been at" here was a 14 year old Ken, with semi-long, dark blue hair and narrowed, dark blue eyes filled with playfulness.**

 **He had his hands on his hips, a mock-stern look on his face. Daisuke and Hikari laughed as he came closer to them. "You slack just as much as he does!" He teased Hikari and she giggled in return, coming to twirl a piece of her hair coyly. "So someone has noticed" she replied to his accusation.**

"Are you two…" Miyako started, looking between a flustered Ken and Hikari, "Flirting?" Mimi asked slyly. Sora gave a "is-there-something-you-want-to-tell-me" stare at Riku and Kairi. "It was playful flirting, okay!" Riku sputtered out hurriedly, not wanting to annoy Sora. "Yeah, between friends!" Kairi added, sneaking a nervous peek at Sora.

He sighed but accepted it, there really was no reason to be mad anyway. He grinned inwardly. He loved how nervous they got whenever his temper was prodded. Hikari and Ken eyed each other, before breaking eye-contact. That was embarrassing enough.

Takeru was silently annoyed. His girlfriend seemed to be interacting with guys all the time, _flirting_ all the time. Where exactly was he?

 **Ken sat next to Daisuke and the two shared a bro-fist, to which Hikari rolled her eyes to. Boys will be boys she guessed. "Come on, lets race" she proposed and the two eyed her. "You're the fastest person on the island, we're just gonna get our butts kicked" Daisuke said.**

" **You guys are just chicken then" Hikari taunted as she stretched her legs.**

"Fastest person?" Hikari asked her other. "That's right, I'm the quickest out of these two. Riku's the strongest and Sora's a mixture of us two. He's kinda like, you could say, the distraction and brains" Kairi said. Hikari nodded. Maybe she should get into running and see where it takes her.

 **Daisuke and Ken gave her an annoyed glare and both stood up. "We'll take you on" Ken said, a competetive glint on his eyes. "Hell yeah!" Daisuke exclaimed. "1 , 2 , 3, GO!" Hikari shouted and with that, the three best friends ran as fast as they could, Hikari winning the race.**

 **The screen zoomed out of their way to show the words " Destiny Islands" in big, bubble letters. **

"Destiny Islands? That's the name of the island, huh. Sounds, homey actually" Jo said. "I like the name, it sorta reminds of the D-" before anything else could be said, Biyo's voice was muted. "So even that is a spoiler huh" Taichi said, giving a sympathetic stare at Biyo. The trios glanced at each other, wondering. So even their counterparts had secrets.

 **The scene changes to show it's now becoming a bit late. "I'm still wondering how a raft could take us to other world's" Daisuke as he sat on a tree next to Hikari, Ken leaning against the tree. "If the raft doesn't make it we'll think of something else" he retorted.**

"You were planning to use a raft?" Jo asked incrediously. Sora shrugged weakly, "it seemed like a good idea at the time?" he offered, but it sounded more like a question. Taichi sighed, ruffling his hair. His protégé, his sister and Ken were gonna be the death of him, that's for sure.

" **Okay, say we do arrive to another world, what would we even do there? Sightsee and then what?" Hikari asked, looking at Ken. He stared at the ocean for a moment before answering. "I honestly don't know. All my life, all I've known are these islands. Knowing from my father that other world's exist, that other people other than us exist, makes me want to explore and learn more about them. That's why we have to build that raft and go out there, to know what's going on. Exciting, right?" Ken ended his brief speech by turning to look at his two best friends.**

" **I guess" Daisuke answered, as he wrapped his hands at the back of his head, though there was an undertone of excitement.**

"I give you a speech and you answer with just an, I guess?" Riku said, though a hint of a teasing smile pulled up at his lips. Sora pouted at him. "I was young back then, ya know" he answered. "You're still young" Yamato and Terra said at the same time, unfazed. "We haven't been kids for a long time Terra, Matt" Kairi said, sending them a sad smile.

The DD and the other Trio wondered what they meant by that.

" **See what I mean."**

"See, it was okay back then!" Sora exclaimed, sticking his tongue. "That was then" Riku rebuked. Kairi leaned towards Sora's ear. "I'd put that tongue where it belongs, unless we want to give a little show" she lightly breathed and Sora blushed a full bright red, shutting his mouth closed.

 **Hikari glanced down at the boy. "You've been thinking deeply about this, haven't you?" She asked. Ken stared at the ocean for a while before turning to her. "Maybe, maybe so. It's all your fault anyway, since your arrival. Thanks Kari, for giving me these thoughts" he said softly at the end.**

 **Hikari let out a chuckle, "sure I guess".**

 **She dropped down from the tree, "c'mon lets go. It's getting late" she said before starting to walk away. Ken and Daisuke followed her, trailing behind by a bit. "Hey Daisuke!" Ken called and threw him a fruit.**

"Paopu fruit" Kairi whispered, wanting to taste some of the fruit. It was delicious, something she'd always craved since her first taste.

' _First tatse huh. It was hilarious for sure._ '

"What's a Paopu fruit?" Mimi asked, her love senses tingling. "It's supposed to bind people together eternally, making sure their lives intertwine" Aqua answered. The trio gave her a subtle, suspicious look. They were so sure Paopu fruits were only in Destiny Islands. How did Aqua know this if she didn't live in Destiny Islands?

 **Daisuke stared at the fruit in confusion before turning to Ken. "What's this for?" He asked. "You wanted to try one didn't you?" Ken asked rhetorically. "A Paopu fruit… If two or more people share it, their lives become intertwined eternally. No matter what happens" Ken walked from him. "I know you want to try one" his voice took a sing-song tone, as he gestured towards Hikari.**

"So, someone wanted to share a Paopu fruit way before" Kairi said, giving a raised eyebrow at a blushing Sora. "Way before" Riku added, nodding. "Shut up, the both of you" Sora said grumpily and the two teasers laughed.

" **What-You-Who-What-" Daisuke sputtered, causing Ken to crackle loudly. Daisuke gave up and just dashed after his two friends, the scene ending.**

"Welp, that's the end" Jo said, stretching his muscles. "You guys are really carefree" Biyo noted, and the three shared a look. "It was nice back then" Sora said, scratching the back of his neck. "While it lasted" Kairi added, cracking her knuckles. "Stop that" Riku gave her a stern look.

"Sorry daddy" Kairi shot him a smirk, ignoring the blushes that came to Hikari and Ken's cheeks. "You should punish her" Sora snorted, stretching like a cat. "I bet someone else wants that though" Kairi said and took pleasure into seeing his cheeks heat up.

He really did blush more than anyone else in the universe. Probably.

Daisuke was a little uncomfortable at the teasing of Kairi and Riku. Sure they were counterparts, but they were still Hikari and Ken. Hikari was dating Takeru and Ken was dating Miyako, they were teasing (intimately, might he add) a version of _him_. While he and Ken did tease each other, it was friendly. He and Hikari have barely spoken in months, much less have a deep conversation.

Hikari was thinking as well. She was dating Takeru, but her counterpart sure as hell wasn't. While Hikari could be dense, she wasn't as dense as Daisuke. She could clearly see something else was going on between the three counterparts. The way Sora seemed to blush, the subtle movements of Hikari's hands, the teasing of Riku… It all reminded her of what couples do.

If that was really the case, did that mean the counterparts were in a polymarous relationship? How did it come to that? From the movie, show, whatever they were watching, Sora had feelings for Kairi. Riku showed no feelings for either of the two. So how did they end up in a relationship together?

Was she just overthinking things?


End file.
